The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice:DuckTales (2017)
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: . im Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice, im human being who as a nerd, but my life is worse and hard...…. i'm was boring in nov 23 1996. I got two brothers and one mama... but my dad died since I was 6 years old. I might be small but mama all way told don't worry... follow your dreams and never give up. this my story how my first adventure begins...…..
1. Chapter 1

**Jump Up, Super Star! _ my first opening**

 _Here we go, off the rails  
Don't __you_ _know it's time to_ _raise our sails_ _  
It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags, or a pass  
Say the word __I'll_ _be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you _

_Oh we can zoom  
All the way to the __moon_ _  
From this great wide wacky world  
_ _Jump_ _with me, grab_ _coins_ _with me  
Oh yeah! _

_It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your __1UP_ _girl_

 _So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high)  
High up in the sky (High up in the sky)  
There's no __power-up_ _like dancing  
You know that you're my __superstar_ _(You're my superstar)  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
Oh, let's do the odyssey _

_Odyssey, ya see! (x7)  
Odyssey, odyssey! _

The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice, I'm human being who as a nerd, but my life is worse and hard...…. I'm was boring in Nov 23 1996. I got two brothers and one mama... but my dad died since I was 6 years old. I might be small but mama all way told don't worry... follow your dreams and never give up. this my story how my first adventure begins...…..

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE

McDuck Manor is once again the prominent setting for the Duck family in the reboot. In the pilot movie "Woo-oo!," Donald Duck and his nephews move into the mansion after Donald's house boat explodes, although Donald has it moved into the mansion's pool anyway. The mansion's garage is also shown to possess many treasures and mystical artifacts collected by Scrooge over the years. But that where I live with my half uncle , Scrooge McDuck. Ever since my dad died when I was 3 years old.

Me:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My Alarm clock Beeping so loud that I have to click Alarm clock with my hands….. then Scrooge McDuck…. my half uncle open door.

Scrooge: Hello?

me: huh uncle scrooge... what you doing here?

Scrooge: I came to check out my half of my family.

Me: ok that's fine.

Scrooge: Glad to hear that.

But Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby Vanderquack came in my room introduce themselves to me.

Me: who are they?

Scrooge: this is Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby Vanderquack.

Me: oh hi! I'm Johnathon rice, nice to meet you Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby Vanderquack.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby: Hi Johnathon.

Me: you guys are staying my place?

Webby: we moved in here with uncle scrooge, so yes.

Me: ok that fine.

(meanwhile at temple of Symbiote Aegis)

then while someone open tomb to free a tall green-feathered slender duck with yellow eyes and short black hair. She is also web-footed. Her clothing attire is a black dress with long fingerless gloves and a black cape And so as her army of Symbiotes like Scream , Carnage, Toxin, Lasher, Anti-Venom and Leader all Symbiotes… Vemon. Are free to rule the world and turn it in to army of Symbiotes.

man: oh shit who the hell are you bitch?

?: You dare disrespect me?

The men shooting at her but Scream , Carnage, Toxin and Lasher are blocking attacks and attack them without killing them by wrap them up.

Scream: now, now , now boys….. show her some respect!

Carnage: ma'am can I kill them please?

?: no! I got better Idea Carnage?

So she turn all those men into of Symbiotes, and unleashed all of Symbiotes army out Symbiotes world.

Magica: I am Magica De Spell, I'm your queen and leader of the Symbiotes…..for now on go and spread all your Symbiotes to world for your queen and don't let no one get your way EVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

All Symbiotes: ALL HAIL QUEEN MAGICA! ALL HAIL QUEEN MAGICA! ALL HAIL QUEEN MAGICA!1

NEXT EP-à


	3. Chapter 3

To be clear, I'm gonna  
go catch the dragon.  
The hamburger was a  
metaphor from before.  
Yeah, yeah, no, we get it. We get it.  
But how are we gonna get up there?  
I'm a pilot.  
Ooh! Yeah! Ha ha!  
It'll take more than some fancy flying  
to shake old Scrooge,  
you cash cannibal! Whoo!  
Oh! Ow! Ugh!  
It'll take more than a bruised spine  
to shake old Scrooge,  
you bad dragon-dog!  
Take that!  
No!  
[Straining]  
Whoo-hoo!  
I thought I told you to go to your  
No time. We gotta work fast.  
Webby, how do we stop it?  
It's mystical, so we  
need a mystical device,  
like an oblivion mirror  
or a medusa gauntlet, or  
\- Like this?  
\- Grr.  
What? I was gonna give it back.  
Now, how do we get him down there?  
Garden hose of destiny!  
Launchpad, we need to swing him out.  
Nosedive towards the bin  
and get ready to pull up!  
Yes, sir, random kid I just met!  
\- Any questions?  
\- Since when is Launchpad a pilot?  
[Clinks]  
You guys, our family is awesome!  
ALL: Scrooge!  
[Gasping]  
[Cheering]  
NEPHEW: Money! I knew it!  
Aw. Family truly is the  
greatest adventure of  
Oh, no, the ground!  
[Crashing]  
In the short time I've known you,  
you've wrecked my home and my money bin,  
unleashed several ancient evils,  
and almost got me killed, twice.  
Four times if you count each  
monster as an individual time  
[Laughter]  
That was incredible!  
When you pulled me into the airplane  
and said "No time!"  
And who would have thought  
of a Medusa Gauntlet?! Brilliant!  
Oh, and then you swung me out  
and pulled up just  
in time and [Laughter]  
You kids are nothing but trouble!  
Curse me kilts, have I missed trouble!  
I suppose I'll have  
to keep an eye on you  
to teach you how to get  
into trouble properly.  
\- [Phone Ringing]  
\- You mean?  
Beakley! Clear my schedule!  
I'm taking the wee ones on a field trip.  
About time. And once again,  
I am not your secre  
Now, let's go find the  
lost city of Atlantis!  
ALL: Yeah!  
And no one tell your uncle Donald!  
ALL: Yeah!  
Who is that?  
[Struggling]  
You've got the job, Duck!  
Seriously?  
Oh, boy!  
I'm a real accountant!  
Accountant? That was filled yesterday.  
You're our new sailor!  
Welcome to Glomgold Industries!  
Now, what do you know about Atlantis?  
Life is like a hurricane  
Here in Duckburg  
Racecars, laser, airplanes  
It's a Duckburg  
We might solve the mystery  
We'll rewrite history  
Ducktales  
Every day they're out  
there making ducktales  
Whoo-ooh  
Tales of daring-do  
And good-luck tales  
T-t-t-teaser grows behind you  
Got a stranger out to find you  
What to do, just climb  
onto some ducktales  
Whoo-ooh  
Every day they're out  
there making ducktales  
Tales of tarries bad and good  
Not phony tales so  
come into the Ducktales  
Glomgold Industries!  
Take an idea.  
Make it your own.  
Better, faster, cheaper.  
That's the motto  
of the world's most beloved  
Scottish billionaire duck!  
Flintheart Glomgold!  
Welcome, new employees,  
to Glomgold Industries,  
where our employees  
are the greatest treasure of all!  
[Clapping]  
Glomgold! Glomgold!  
Glom Fine.  
Enough glad-handing.  
You're here because you're  
the best of the cheapest.  
With your help and my  
carefully crafted master plan,  
we'll find the fabled  
lost Jewel of Atlantis  
and finally make me the  
richest duck in the world!  
[Evil Laughter]  
But first, here are your company IDs,  
also good for 40% off life vest  
rental in case of emergency.  
Gabby McStabberson.  
Hack and Slash Smashkinov.  
Donald Duck.  
Duck?  
Duck?!  
Ha! Now remember, bedtime is at 9:00.  
And no sugar after 7:00. Oh, and  
I run a multi-trillion dollar business.  
I can handle a few  
juveniles for the weekend.  
You just focus on this new job of yours.  
Besides, we've got a  
pretty low-key day planned.  
Hoist the mainsail!  
Other boat words, to  
Atlantis! Dive! Dive!  
\- No, no, wait!  
\- Aye aye!  
Launchpad, the hatch. Stop the  
Whoo-hoo!  
Talk to your uncle.  
Hey, Uncle Donald.  
Nope, yeah, pretty boring.  
We napped, rubbed  
ointment on our joints,  
old people stuff.  
Oh, what about the dragon?  
And the plane crash?  
Whoops, 3:00 pm. Time for dinner. Bye!  
Why didn't you tell him the truth?  
You didn't tell your  
grandma we were going  
to a dangerous underwater city, did you?  
I kinda sorta didn't  
tell her anything?  
Webby, that's irresponsible!  
She'll be worried sick!  
Call your grandma this instant  
and tell her that you are spending  
the night at a friend's house, okay?  
Lying: It's the responsible thing to do.  
Launchpad, have you ever  
piloted a sub before?  
I sunk a helicopter in a wave pool once.  
\- Same thing?  
\- I've done more with less.  
No matter, I'm back!  
Unchartered territory.  
Bold new discoveries!  
Hello, bingo!  
I love road trips!  
I've got snacks, a playlist  
of traditional sea chanties,  
matching family road trip shirts!  
I appreciate the enthusiasm,  
but there's no time.  
\- But according to the travel itinerary  
\- Boo!  
Adventure isn't about  
planning, it's about doing!  
So, what can I be in charge of?  
\- The buzzsaw arm?  
\- No!  
\- Sonic cannons?  
\- No!  
Hyper-dense zero-point  
energy missiles  
to pierce the scaly hide of a Kraken?!  
None of those things are real things!  
This is your first expedition,  
so just stand back and watch an old pro  
from a safe distance.  
So what is this submarine equipped with?  
[Whirs]  
Seatbelts.  
[Laughing]  
Ha! Good one.  
Classic Scrooge-Dewey banter,  
the seasoned-but-tired explorer  
passing the torch to his  
cocky young successor.  
I'm pretty sure he doesn't  
actually know our names.  
\- I'm sorry, what?  
\- I think he called me her board ones.  
Don't be ridiculous!  
Hey, Scrooge! When are we  
gonna set sail, Scrooge?  
In a moment, Sonny Jim.  
I will cram it down your throat.  
Guys, lighten up! We're  
on a deep-sea expedition  
with Scrooge McDuck!  
Mr. McQuack, chart a course.  
Next stop, the lost City of Atlantis!  
[Cheering]  
At about 16:00 hours!  
Shanty time!  
We love to sail the ocean  
We love to sail  
Traveled all across the ocean  
[Singing In German]  
never have I been lucky  
[Snoring]  
Driving! Piloting.  
Driving, right?  
Hey, Scrooge, First Mate Dewey here.  
Your map's got us going the long way.  
I can probably find a  
shortcut if you just let me  
Uh-uh, lad. The shortest  
distance between two points  
isn't always a straight line.  
Okay, but yes, it is,  
so if you just go  
[Snoring]  
Driving!  
[Beep]  
Huh?  
Shortcut achieved!  
He'll thank me later.  
[Screaming]  
[Roaring]  
Oh, you kids'll be the death of me.  
Dewey! Dewey will be the death of you!  
Can we make a pit stop?  
I have to use the  
bathroom, but it's, um  
Occupied?  
For the love of It's  
the middle of the ocean!  
There are no pit stops.  
How 'bout that conspicuously  
unmarked tanker?  
Ah, little Dewey's first steps.  
And that's Huey in the playoffs.  
He was the waterboy.  
Oh, look! That's us  
climbing the Grand Canyon  
display at the supermarket. Ah  
Ah, I miss them so much,  
but we need this job.  
So, tell me about your family.  
I was raised by warrior monks  
who spoke only the  
language of the blade.  
Uh  
[Beeping]  
We've got intruders!  
Scrooge?! What is he doing here?  
Strange weather patterns  
in a mysterious location  
near treasure. Ha ha!  
I knew he couldn't resist!  
Hack, triangulate their sub's course!  
We'll tail Scrooge  
and steal the jewel out from under him!  
The boys?!  
Why, you get your hands [Squawking]  
I'm gonna kill him!  
Ooh, better idea!  
Nab the jewel and kill them all!  
Somebody's angling for  
employee of the month.  
[Laughing]  
[Thunder Crashing]  
SCROOGE: The Drake Barrier Reef.  
Powerful currents  
combined with rocky terrain  
make it nearly impossible to navigate,  
but on that rare  
occasion when snow falls  
above the reef, the currents cool,  
allowing safe passage to  
[Snoring, Startling]  
Are we there yet?  
\- I was just about to  
\- Right side or the left side?  
\- If you'd just let me  
\- Look! There that thing is!  
We found it!  
Whoa!  
Yes, good. Atlantis.  
"Ooh! Aah!"  
Thanks for spoiling the moment.  
The whole place is upside down!  
Oh, well, that's a new one.  
Whoa!  
Just call your grandma  
already! It's no big deal.  
[Dialing]  
Aah!  
Remember, you're at a  
friend's house, okay?  
You got this.  
[Rapidly] Hi, Granny,  
I'm spending the night  
at a friend's house so nothing is wrong!  
Oh, you don't got this.  
Ah-ha! Well, according  
to these markings,  
the Atlantines were so eager  
to build an epic city of  
wonders and death traps,  
they didn't stop to figure  
out a proper support structure,  
and the whole thing fell into the sea!  
You kids best stay by the  
sub while I scout ahead.  
Dewey ran in as soon as  
you said "death traps."  
DEWEY: Come on, Scrooge! We got this.  
Boy! [Sighs, Mutters]  
\- [Blade Rings]  
\- [Donald Squawks]  
Oopsie!  
[Grunts]  
Hmm?  
Meh.  
You made me miss!  
Uh if we get rid of them now,  
we can't torture them later!  
Brilliant! I want Scrooge alive  
when I shove the Jewel of  
Atlantis in his smug face!  
He thinks his so rich and so Scottish,  
but I'm wearing a kilt, McDuck, a kilt!  
Dah! Lad!  
I thought the traps  
would get you for sure!  
[Whirring]  
Stupid upside-down temple!  
Nothing cool about  
walking under buzzsaws!  
From now on, don't touch anything!  
[Grunts]  
[Screaming]  
[Cracks Spine]  
Maybe Atlantis was an  
ambitious first outing.  
[Ringing]  
[Grunting]  
Hi again, Granny!  
Still at a friend's house.  
Uh, her name? Sub ina!  
A totally real name for  
a definitely real person!  
[Beep]  
Uh, good try.  
\- [Grunts]  
\- Launchpad, are you okay?  
[Mumbling]  
Ah, a little snake venom  
never [Gibbering]  
Hi, nice to meet you!  
I'm everybody's friend!  
[Screaming]  
Um, I've got to go to the bathroom.  
I'll be right back!  
[Groaning]  
[Grunts]  
Whoa!  
Suspension bridge? Chasm?  
Glowing blue mystical lasers?  
Classic!  
[Muttering] Scrooge. Wait  
till I get my hands on him.  
Even a basic death trap still  
has the word "death" in the title.  
[Squawking]  
Oh, no.  
We'll find another route.  
It's not safe for amateur adventurers.  
That sounds like a challenge!  
I have to stress that  
is not a challenge.  
Is exactly what you say to  
dissuade the weak of heart  
from accepting the challenge!  
Well, challenge accepted!  
There's no challenge!  
Dewey!  
Dew  
[Screaming]  
Dewey, Dewey, Dewey, Dewey  
Huh? Aah!  
Dew, uh, Dewey, Dewey, Dewey  
[Quacks, Screams]  
Dew  
Oh, no!  
How does he Dewey it?  
I don't know  
[Riffing]  
[Quacking]  
Dew! And now you know  
Nailed it!  
Sure, if you want to do it the easy way.  
Why wouldn't you want  
to do it the easy way?  
You've got to work  
smarter, lad, not harder.  
Aah!  
Ugh, "lad."  
I don't call you "old  
man" or "Scotty McTophat."  
Respect your elder.  
When you adventure  
with Scrooge McDuck  
But I'm not.  
You want me to adventure  
behind Scrooge McDuck,  
or wait by the sub!  
I might as well be  
back on the houseboat!  
Because you have no  
idea what you're doing!  
So show me!  
Give me a chance instead of lumping us  
all together in the back  
seat while you drive!  
I'm not lumping you all together.  
Oh, really?  
Which triplet am I?  
It's Bluey?  
Aah! Ow!  
Ugh! Fantastic.  
You see what I'm talking about?  
You four find another way 'round!  
We're going to push onward,  
apparently.  
[Grunting]  
[Sighs]  
Why, this is no bathroom!  
This shortcuts leads right  
to the treasure chamber!  
I don't even know why  
I hired the rest of you!  
Help him up!  
Ow. Ouch! Owie! Owie!  
Maybe I could just hire some family.  
Then they'd have to listen to me.  
[Laughs] There she is,  
the Jewel of Atlantis!  
[Cackling]  
\- Who's that?  
\- Flintheart Glomgold,  
the poor man's version of me,  
which, to be fair, still  
makes him insanely rich.  
[Cackling]  
Load up the sub.  
They've got Uncle Donald?  
What?  
Let go of my uncle!  
\- No.  
\- I wasn't prepared for that.


	4. Chapter 4

\- [Grunts]  
\- Launchpad, are you okay?  
[Mumbling]  
Ah, a little snake venom  
never [Gibbering]  
Hi, nice to meet you!  
I'm everybody's friend!  
[Screaming]  
Um, I've got to go to the bathroom.  
I'll be right back!  
[Groaning]  
[Grunts]  
Whoa!  
Suspension bridge? Chasm?  
Glowing blue mystical lasers?  
Classic!  
[Muttering] Scrooge. Wait  
till I get my hands on him.  
Even a basic death trap still  
has the word "death" in the title.  
[Squawking]  
Oh, no.  
We'll find another route.  
It's not safe for amateur adventurers.  
That sounds like a challenge!  
I have to stress that  
is not a challenge.  
Is exactly what you say to  
dissuade the weak of heart  
from accepting the challenge!  
Well, challenge accepted!  
There's no challenge!  
Dewey!  
Dew  
[Screaming]  
Dewey, Dewey, Dewey, Dewey  
Huh? Aah!  
Dew, uh, Dewey, Dewey, Dewey  
[Quacks, Screams]  
Dew  
Oh, no!  
How does he Dewey it?  
I don't know  
[Riffing]  
[Quacking]  
Dew! And now you know  
Nailed it!  
Sure, if you want to do it the easy way.  
Why wouldn't you want  
to do it the easy way?  
You've got to work  
smarter, lad, not harder.  
Aah!  
Ugh, "lad."  
I don't call you "old  
man" or "Scotty McTophat."  
Respect your elder.  
When you adventure  
with Scrooge McDuck  
But I'm not.  
You want me to adventure  
behind Scrooge McDuck,  
or wait by the sub!  
I might as well be  
back on the houseboat!  
Because you have no  
idea what you're doing!  
So show me!  
Give me a chance instead of lumping us  
all together in the back  
seat while you drive!  
I'm not lumping you all together.  
Oh, really?  
Which triplet am I?  
It's Bluey?  
Aah! Ow!  
Ugh! Fantastic.  
You see what I'm talking about?  
You four find another way 'round!  
We're going to push onward,  
apparently.  
[Grunting]  
[Sighs]  
Why, this is no bathroom!  
This shortcuts leads right  
to the treasure chamber!  
I don't even know why  
I hired the rest of you!  
Help him up!  
Ow. Ouch! Owie! Owie!  
Maybe I could just hire some family.  
Then they'd have to listen to me.  
[Laughs] There she is,  
the Jewel of Atlantis!  
[Cackling]  
\- Who's that?  
\- Flintheart Glomgold,  
the poor man's version of me,  
which, to be fair, still  
makes him insanely rich.  
[Cackling]  
Load up the sub.  
They've got Uncle Donald?  
What?  
Let go of my uncle!  
\- No.  
\- I wasn't prepared for that.  
What are you doing here, Flinty?  
What are you doing here, Scrooge?  
I told you to keep the boys safe!  
Ah, they're perfectly fine.  
Oh, yeah? Where are the other two?  
Back safe in the room with  
the fire and the snakes.  
\- What?  
\- Ah, Scroogy.  
I see you know my newest employee.  
Your new job is with my sworn enemy?  
I can't keep track of  
all your sworn enemies!  
Now, now, Donald has  
been a model employee,  
and an excellent prisoner.  
Yeah! Wait, what?  
Hiring my own nephew in  
order to use him against me?  
Now, that is good planning.  
Have fun being the second  
richest duck in the world  
for the next five minutes.  
[Cackling]  
I'd like to point out that  
this trap was not my fault.  
Junior Woodchuck Rule 841:  
There's always another way around.  
Hup!  
\- [Ringing]  
\- Hup!  
Oh, no, no, no, no!  
Oh, look! Uncle Hampus is here,  
and he only speaks Swedish.  
We don't want to be  
rude, so good-bye?  
And you're done.  
Yeah, you're never gonna  
be able to back up that lie.  
That was crazy!  
Whoa!  
Oh, hej, Beakley!  
Subina [Speaking Swedish]  
[Glomgold Cackling]  
Take 'em down!  
Ojda.  
We gotta stop the water!  
[Quacking]  
Oh, no.  
[Sighs] I knew it!  
I knew I couldn't  
trust you with the boys!  
Not the time, Donald.  
Crazy old man!  
All you care about is  
your next adventure.  
This is the Spear of  
Selene all over again!  
I was not responsible  
for the Spear of Selene!  
Stop! Scrooge was trying  
to keep me out of trouble,  
but I was so caught up in  
Why is there a lamp on the floor?  
What?  
Atlantis is upside down.  
That means that lamp was  
supposed to be on the floor  
surrounded by all this treasure.  
Attaboy, lad. Keep going.  
But why would you surround that  
thing with treasure unless  
BOTH: That's the real Jewel of Atlantis!  
That thing lit up when  
the trap was sprung.  
I bet my bottom dollar it's the  
power source that runs the city!  
Uncle Donald, you  
gotta let the room flood  
so I can grab the jewel.  
That's crazy!  
I'm supposed to, what, let go?  
Trust you?  
Well, yeah, that's  
kind of all you can do.  
This is a surprisingly  
insightful death trap!  
[Quacks]  
[Grunting]  
[Panting]  
Hey! We're gonna be okay!  
[Grunting]  
[Screaming]  
Oh, yeah, those guys.  
Huey and Louie!  
Are doing okay!  
[Grunting]  
Wait! Where's Glomgold?  
[Walkie-Talkie Crackles]  
GLOMGOLD: Hey, team. Wanted to thank you  
for keeping Scrooge's kin busy  
while I escape with the  
jewel and blow up Atlantis  
with my most hated rival inside.  
But I thought employees were  
greatest treasure of all!  
Don't be ridiculous!  
Treasure is the  
greatest treasure of all.  
That's why it's called  
treasure! Glomgold out!  
We have to go!  
\- Huh?  
\- Mr. Duck.  
Could we, um, maybe bum a ride with you?  
That was some quick thinking.  
You just may be an  
adventurer yet, Dewey.  
[Reporters Clamoring]  
Aye, aye. Okay. Settle down.  
Ha ha! Ladies and  
gentlemen of the press,  
it is with great pride that I,  
Flintheart Glomgold, present  
The Jewel of Atlantis!  
What?!  
Is that Scrooge McDuck?  
\- Mr. McDuck  
\- [Clamor Resumes]  
An efficient, clean source of energy  
that could power Duckburg for 50 years,  
courtesy of your friends at  
McDuck Water and Electric.  
Ooh, Mr. McDuck, how do you respond  
to claims by other Scottish billionaires  
that they have the real jewel?  
That bauble?  
That's nice, but it's  
obviously super cursed.  
No, it's not!  
[Splashing]  
[Roaring]  
[Screams] Curse you, McDuck!  
\- Webby. Uncle Hampus.  
\- How long?  
Whole time.  
Granny, I can explain.  
Dear, you are safer in a  
sunken city with Scrooge McDuck  
than you are locked in  
a vault in Fort Knox.  
No more lies  
and you can go with  
him wherever you like.  
\- Now, Donald, don't  
\- Stop.  
I admit I'm a little overprotective.  
LOUIE: A little?!  
No matter what I do,  
these boys will get into trouble,  
so maybe you could teach them  
how to get out of trouble.  
Uncle Donald?  
It might be okay  
if the boys saw you  
every once in a while.  
[Cheering]  
Sometimes, like birthdays  
or federal holidays.  
\- Nothing too  
\- [Bang]  
Ooh! I may have left the  
engine running in the houseboat.  
I may have a dozen or so spare bedrooms  
in the mansion.  
[Chuckles]  
[Cheering]  
There you have it.  
Reclusive adventure capitalist  
Scrooge McDuck is back,  
with family in tow,  
solving mysteries and rewriting history.  
DONALD: Easy. A little to the left.  
No, no, no, no!  
Did I do it good?  
[Laughter]  
[Screams]  
Mom?


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!

1  
C'mon!  
[GRUNTING]  
All set!  
[GLASS BREAKS]  
Next stop, Monacrow!  
Home to EX.C.E.S.S.,  
the EXtreme Consumer Electronics  
and Science Symposium!  
Experimental race cars!  
Lasers!  
\- Airplanes?  
\- You bet, old friend.  
And Monacrow is said to  
be the final resting place  
of the elusive Maltese MacGuffin!  
Lost during Netherworld War II,  
this ephemeral heirloom is so rare  
that no one has ever laid eyes upon it.  
Whoa. So what is it exactly?  
The stuff dreams are made of.  
No, but, like, is it a statue or  
[QUACKS]  
Come on, Uncle Donald!  
You can fix the houseboat  
when we get back.  
Uh-uh. I'm almost done.  
We'll be on the water again in two days!  
\- [CRASH]  
\- Aak!  
Seven days!  
[EXPLOSION]  
[SIGHS] I should get started.  
No rush!  
Granny? You're coming too?!  
I have 987 vacation days saved up,  
and Monacrow's Blackwater  
Beaches are legendary.  
It's high time I "wilded out"  
with some "maxing" and "relaxing," hmm?  
I have the coolest grandma.  
Sure. Now who's ready for the  
Best road trip ever!  
[OFF-KEY] Best road trip ever!  
Oh! You'll get it.  
[CHUCKLES] Six months  
ago, if you'd have told me  
I should take in a group of youngins  
\- I did.  
\- I woulda called ya daft.  
But I tell you,  
I haven't felt this  
energized and vital since  
Well, a long time.  
Load up, everyone!  
Psst! Psst! Hey!  
Did you get it?  
\- [SCROOGE] Come on, kids!  
\- [ENGINE STARTS]  
To our greatest adventure yet!  
[ALL] Whooo! To adventure!  
Life is like a hurricane  
Here in Duckburg  
Race cars, lasers, airplanes  
It's a duck-blur  
We might solve a mystery  
Or rewrite history  
Ducktales, whoo-ooh  
Every day they're out  
there making Ducktales  
Whoo-ooh  
Tales of derring-do  
Bad and good-luck tales  
Whoo-ooh  
D-d-danger lurks behind you  
There's a stranger out to find you  
What to do?  
Just grab on to some Ducktales  
Whoo-ooh  
Every day they're out there  
Making Ducktales  
Whoo-ooh  
Tales of daring bad and good  
Not phony tales or cottontails  
\- No, Ducktales!  
\- Whoo-ooh!  
\- [SIGHS]  
\- Sorry, Mrs. B.  
Only seat I could find.  
Seatbelts?  
Oh. Um  
When we crash, it can be  
used as a floatation device!  
When we crash?  
Long time since you've  
been in the field,  
\- eh, Agent 22?  
\- [DEFLATING]  
And this plane would have been  
dangerously outdated even then.  
I'm counting 1, 2, 3,  
14 safety violations.  
Aw, come on. Every time  
the Sun Chaser goes down,  
she always gets right  
back up in the air.  
"Every time"?  
I allow the children to travel with you  
because I assume you're  
keeping them safe.  
Ach, jings!  
Launchpad, give the old  
bird a tour of the old bird  
to show her there's  
nothing to worry about.  
I'll take the wheel-stick thingie.  
Sorry, when did you learn  
to fly a massive cargo plane?  
Please, I'm Scrooge McDuck.  
If Launchpad can do  
it, how hard can it be?  
Not very! Our tour starts down  
at the tummy of the plane.  
Let me know if this gets too technical.  
[KNOCKS]  
I sweetalked Quackfaster down  
at Scrooge's secret archives.  
That lady is nuts!  
And I got her to give us this.  
Start at the corners and work inward.  
No, Huey. Each mysterious  
piece holds a secret.  
Listen closely, and they'll  
tell you where they go.  
It goes there.  
Okay. So what do we got?  
The documents shredded  
on the week we were born.  
According to the note we  
found in Castle McDuck,  
that date is connected to  
The Spear of Selene.  
The mysterious unknown thing  
your mom took from Scrooge.  
Somewhere in these pieces  
are the answers Scrooge  
doesn't want us to find.  
What is the Spear of Selene?  
Why didn't Scrooge and  
Donald talk for years?  
What happened to our mom?  
Nothing can stop us  
n Oh! Oh, come on!  
Where's the last piece?!  
It's gotta be here somewhere.  
\- [PAPER RUSTLING]  
\- [GASPS] There!  
Aha! Nothing can stop us  
\- Get the thing, get the thing!  
\- Stop milking the moment!  
\- [ENGINES STRAINING]  
\- Whoa!  
[ALL SCREAMING]  
Where'd it go?!  
What just happened?  
Where are the children?  
Quick! If they find out we're  
researching his darkest secret,  
Scrooge'll shut down our  
investigation for good!  
[KIDS WHISTLING INNOCENTLY]  
Are you children all right?  
Inconspicuous whistling.  
Just a casual whistle.  
[ENGINE TRYING TO START]  
Oh! You anti-aeronautical  
patchwork contraption!  
Will you fly already!  
McDuck!  
I leave you alone for two minutes,  
and you crash the plane!  
If we crashed, then why  
are we still in the air?  
[GOOSE CALLING]  
[KIDS WHIMPERING]  
Of all the irresponsible  
Not even a real crash.  
Oh, quit your haverin'.  
It's just a teeny  
10,000-meter speed bump.  
I'll have us safely on the trail  
of the Maltese MacGuffin by morning,  
or my name isn't Scrooge Mc Waah!  
[KIDS] Aaaahhhh!  
[GROANS]  
[STRAINS]  
Whoa-oh-oh!  
Aaaah!  
Noo!  
[STRAINING]  
\- [GROANING]  
\- Wha oh!  
And you've blown out an engine.  
Oh, it happens all the  
time. Right, Launchpad?  
Yes. But usually I crash,  
like, two seconds later.  
We have to get out and  
figure out how to get down.  
And pass up the  
adventure of a lifetime?!  
And risk all our lives?!  
Ah, you're safe as houses!  
This is nothing!  
The plane could be on fire.  
Or we could be on fire.  
Or this could be a volcano!  
Everything could be on fire!  
This is a flagrant breach  
of training, protocol,  
and just basic safety precautions!  
Is this what you're doing  
when you take the family on road trips?  
\- Achh, you're overreacting.  
\- I have no idea  
\- why you thought this was a good idea.  
\- You're a hysteric!  
[ON P.A.] We seem to have  
hit some, um, turbulence  
in the cockpit here.  
Everything's fine.  
Please enjoy our  
in-flight entertainment.  
[JAZZY SAX THEME TO  
"DARKWING DUCK" PLAYING]  
Now what?  
Now that!  
We'll use the jeep's engine  
to jumpstart the Sun Chaser's propeller,  
and we'll be on our way.  
What could be safer?  
Calling for help.  
Climbing down on our own.  
Not starting a car inside of a plane!  
We've got to get that piece  
without anyone noticing.  
We'll need some kind of distraction.  
[SIGHS] Fine. Follow my lead.  
[SOCKET WRENCH RATCHETING]  
[SCROOGE MUTTERING]  
Ha! All set up here, Mr. McDee!  
See here, Bentina.  
I have taken these children  
on countless adventures,  
and they have never once had  
cause to worry about their safety.  
Uncle Scrooge? We're  
worried about our safety.  
Now, Louie, I have  
always looked out for you.  
Why worry now at such a potentially  
embarrassing moment for me?  
I know we've been in tough spots before,  
but this one seems really tough.  
He's right. Given the altitude,  
the condition of the plane,  
and the weather patterns,  
we have a 1 in 17 million  
chance of surviving.  
Wait, really?!  
I mean, yeah! Scaaary!  
And usually on our expeditions,  
there's some kind of curse or  
villain that you can outwit.  
But you can't outwit gravity.  
Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that That's right!  
We're all gonna die!  
We're worried about our safety!  
We gotta go! Now now now!  
\- Now?  
\- No!  
\- [ENGINE REVVING]  
\- Aaaaaahhhhh!  
No!  
Aah!  
Huh. Never crashed a  
jeep in a plane before.  
Into a plane, sure, but  
[LOUD CREAKING]  
Hmm?  
\- [LAUNCHPAD] Ooh!  
\- Launchpad!  
You need to counterbalance the plane!  
Everyone to the front!  
[GRUMBLING]  
Go go go!  
[STRAINING]  
What is in here?  
[ALL] Nothing!  
[HATCH WHIRRING]  
Uh, Mr. McDee?  
Yaah! Beakley! Secure the hatch!  
[GROANING]  
Yaah!  
Aah!  
Whoa! [GRUNTING]  
[PANTING]  
Aaah!  
Thanks, Mr. McDee.  
Nothing bad will happen while  
Scrooge McDuck is around.  
[SCOLDING] Mr. McDuck!  
[SCOLDING] Kids!  
[SCOLDING] Mrs. Beakley!  
Sorry, I just thought I could keep  
the blame circle going.  
Must you blindly gallivant around  
with no clue what you're doing?  
[COUGHING] Irony.  
If you cannae listen,  
I can't keep you safe,  
except, of course, I can,  
because I am Scrooge McDuck,  
and I am very good at what I do.  
From here on out, you have to stay put!  
\- No!  
\- Stop!  
[CREAKING]  
There's the missing piece!  
We just have to get it!  
Nope! Nuh-uh!  
Nothing is getting me out of this seat!  
What if the plane catches fire  
and we have to evacuate?  
[STRUGGLING]  
Come on! That puzzle piece  
may be our best chance  
to find out why Della disappeared!  
\- Maybe.  
\- Beg your pardon?  
It's just, you said  
that in the archives,  
and on Ithaquack, and  
How can we know for sure?  
By grabbing the piece!  
Guys, this is the greatest  
mystery of our lives.  
We can't solve it if we're dead!  
We'll be fine.  
Scrooge isn't going to let  
anything bad happen to us.  
Stop moving!  
See?  
This couldn't get any worse.  
[LAUNCHPAD ON P.A.]  
This is your captain.  
To take your minds off  
our potentially grim fate,  
please enjoy another  
action-packed Darkwing Duck video!  
[GLITCHES, THEME SONG REPEATS]  
The tape player seems to have  
been damaged in the crash.  
Enjoy!  
[BOTH GROANING]  
[GROANS]  
[GRUNTING]  
Here are those dirty laundry  
bags you wanted, Mr. McDee.  
Launchpad, these are parachutes.  
A pair of what now?  
[SIGHS]  
Mr. McDuck?  
Mr. McDuck. Scrooge!  
What?!  
All I have to do is  
climb out onto the wing  
to jumpstart the propeller myself,  
using these heavy  
parachutes as counterbalance  
out the other side of the plane.  
Leaving us with no emergency equipment!  
Please, for the safety of your family,  
admit you cannot fix this.  
Nonsense. Nothing bad is  
going to happen to her.  
"Her" who?  
Hmm? The kids.  
They'll be thanking  
us by the time we land.  
Launchpad, hand me another parachute.  
Launchpad.  
Besides, the kids are having  
the time of their lives.  
\- [THEME SONG REPEATING]  
\- [HUEY HUMMING ALONG]  
[WEBBY AND LOUIE JOINING IN]  
I can't take this  
anymore! I'm going for it!  
Dewey, no!  
[HUEY ON WALKIE]  
Junior Woodchuck Rule 18:  
every action has an equal  
and opposite reaction.  
I thought that was Newton.  
Where do you think he got it from?  
Science?  
Okay. I'll call out the steps.  
\- Got it?  
\- Got it!  
Nope. Bad idea. Terrible idea.  
For Mom.  
Ready. Steady.  
Dewey, left. Step. Step.  
Huey, right. Step. Step.  
Dewey, right, Huey, left.  
Please, we all believe you are a  
very capable adventurer, all right?  
Stand down, 22.  
I am still your boss.  
Ooh!  
Launchpad! Now!  
The truth about Della Duck.  
Nothing can stop us  
[WEBBY ON WALKIE]  
Look at the stupid paper already!  
\- Dewey?!  
\- What the blazes  
What have you got there?  
Not secrets!  
[LOUIE ON WALKIE] Literally the  
worst answer you could have given.  
Give it here.  
[GASPS]  
No!  
Yah! Unh!  
Oh! Get back here!  
You'll get yourself killed!  
Uh  
Both of you! Stop  
speeding through the plane!  
Aah!  
[SCROOGE GRUNTING WITH EACH LUNGE]  
[SIGHS] That is not what  
I meant, and you know it.  
Leave me alone!  
Come back here this instant!  
You three! Counterbalance the weight!  
[SUN CHASER CREAKING]  
I'm trying to save your life!  
Now come back here, or  
I will end it, young man!  
No! So close!  
[BOTH STRAINING]  
Unh!  
Uh! Aah!  
Yaah!  
[CRATE SPLINTERING]  
[GASPS]  
Oh, no.  
Oh, children. What have you been up to?  
Mmm.  
Huh?  
[GASPING]  
Aah!  
[ALL SHOUTING]  
Waah!  
[ALL] Dewey!  
No!  
Lad!  
Lad! Give me your hand!  
\- [SUN CHASER CREAKING]  
\- Ahh  
No. Not again.  
[WEBBY ON WALKIE] Dewey, this is crazy!  
The mystery's not worth it!  
[LOUIE ON WALKIE] I get it, but  
you can't give up the rest of us  
to find the one person we lost!  
Dewey, the Darkwing Duck  
video is still running.  
Do you want me to pause  
it until you get back?  
Gimme that! Dewey, our family is amazing!  
We're enough. Let it go!  
Unh!  
[GASPS]  
[GRUNTING] Ah, no!  
[SIGHS]  
Please, I I can't  
keep you safe, all right?!  
How can I get you to listen to me?!  
Tell me about the Spear of Selene!  
[CREAKING]  
[EXHALES]  
It was just before you were hatched.  
Your mother, your Uncle Donald, and I  
had been going on amazing  
adventures for years,  
and things were grand.  
Except we'd been just about everywhere.  
Ever the aviator, your  
mother devised a plan  
to explore the greatest  
uncharted territory of all:  
outer space!  
[ALL GASPING]  
Della had already been  
all over the earth.  
She wanted to give you boys the stars.  
Donald thought it was too risky,  
especially with you three on the way.  
So I did the only logical thing:  
I built the rocket and  
didn't tell Donald  
or anyone.  
It was meant to be a surprise  
for Della to celebrate your birth.  
But your mother was always good  
at sniffing out surprises.  
She found the rocket  
and decided to go for a  
little test run in orbit.  
Neither of us could have  
predicted that cosmic storm.  
But we both knew a little pangalactic  
precipitation wouldn't stop her.  
After all, she was Della Duck!  
Curse me kilts, was that girl stubborn!  
I tried to talk her through it,  
thought if anyone could  
make it, it was her.  
Until that very last bolt.  
I couldn't keep her safe.  
The rocket and your mother  
were lost to the inky abyss of space.  
Your Uncle Donald and  
I never spoke again.  
Until you three showed  
up on my doorstep.  
[SNIFFLING]  
[SNIFFLING]  
Cool.  
So you're the reason our mom is gone.  
What? No, I  
[CREAKING]  
Um, guys?  
You built her a  
crazy-dangerous super-rocket!  
Which she stole early!  
Then you encouraged her to keep  
flying through a cosmic storm?!  
You could have called her down!  
There were too many variables!  
Now, boys, you don't know  
And you're the richest  
duck in the world!  
Why didn't you send up  
more ships to look for her?!  
I spared no expense!  
Yeah, right. Cheap old  
Scrooge probably bailed  
as soon as it put a  
dent in his Money Bin.  
Um, guys?  
Take it easy, Dewey.  
He may have a point.  
Even if gifting an experimental rocket  
to a mother of three was  
clearly a terrible idea!  
This is a family matter.  
You are not family!  
See here, McDuck.  
You will not speak to my  
granddaughter that way.  
You will not speak to me that way!  
None of you!  
After everything I do for you,  
you're all nothing but trouble!  
Guys!  
[ON P.A.] This is your captain speaking!  
We are falling!  
\- Wait, what?!  
\- What?!  
[ALL] Aaaaaaaahhh!  
Huh. That was weird.  
[ENGINES START]  
[LAUNCHPAD] Phew! There we go!  
Back so soon?  
Well, ta-da! She's all done!  
Uhh. What happened to you?  
We know about the Spear of Selene.  
Oh.  
Let's go back to the marina.  
\- Huh? Uh!  
\- [SHATTERS]  
Ohh!  
Isn't he even going to say goodbye?  
We're taking those vacation days.  
If that's all right with you, sir.  
Fine.  
Well, you've successfully  
pushed your family  
and everyone who cared  
about you away. Again.  
I hope you're happy.  
[SOMBER MUSIC PLAYING]  
[LOUIE] You're the  
richest duck in the world!  
Why didn't you send up  
more ships to look for her?!  
[HUEY] Then you encouraged her to  
keep flying through a cosmic storm?!  
You could have called her down!  
There were too many variables!  
[DEWEY] So you're the  
reason our mom is gone.  
Cheap old Scrooge probably bailed  
as soon as it put a  
dent in his Money Bin.  
[BEAKLEY] Well, you've  
successfully pushed your family  
and everyone who cared  
about you away. Again.  
I hope you're happy.  
I am.

me: um what's going on..


End file.
